outernautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grunny
|catch difficulty= Very Hard |rarity = Rare |xp = |egg types = |time = 4 hours }} Description Grunny is fast like a bat and strong like a bull. Grunny's thick skin provides a strong defensive advantage. Pairing that up with strong ability to poison and disease opponents more than makes up for his low attack stats. Evolution Locations Grunny is only found by hatching Normal, Sentauri, Ciriux, Procyar, or Feral eggs. Base Stats Type Effectiveness Abilities |acc = 100% |stam = 2 |weakvs = |descrip = A fearsome bite that strikes terror in the hearts of small sized caterpillars. }} |descrip = Raises Speed of all allies in battle by . }} |acc = 100% |stam = 2 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Pricks the target with a barbed stinger. chance to inflict poison. }} |descrip = Raises Defense of all allies in battle by . }} |acc = 100% |stam = 2 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = With a quick thrust of something pointy, you inflict a serving of damage to your enemy with a side of poison. Side of poison is served only of the time. }} |acc = 100% |stam = 4 |effect = |weakvs = |descrip = Power comes from ratio of user's defense vs the target's defense. Decreases target's defense by . }} |acc = |stam = 3 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = User sneezes an foul, abrasive substance all over their opponent. Does 300% more damage and raises the user's Attack if the target already has Poison, Disease, or Zombie! Always goes first. }} |acc = |stam = 4 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Coats the target in icky gooey slime. The target is poisoned and its speed is lowered if it is hit. }} |stam=4 |descrip=Changes user's type to a type that is resistant to target's monster type. }} |acc=100% |stam=3 |effect= |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip=Bites the target with venom soaked incisors. chance to inflict poison. }} |acc= |stam=7 |effect= |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip=Pricks all enemies with a barbed poison stinger. chance to inflict poison. }} Cos Att ↓: Def ↑: 100% Cos Def ↑: 100% Heal: max HP |descrip=User soaks in deadly venom. User's attack and cosmic attack are lowered , but its defense and cosmic defense are raised 100%. User is healed by of max health. }} |acc= |stam=5 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=Shoots the target with an infected dart. chance to cause zombie status ailment. }} |stam=5 |descrip=User becomes immune to poison and disease for the remainder of the battle. }} |acc=90% |stam=7 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=Hits all enemies with a germ-covered fist. chance of causing disease. }} |descrip=Next user attack is guaranteed to hit. Increases luck . }} |acc=100% |stam=6 |effect= |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip=Drains all toxins from the target and heals the user for of the base damage done. Does 300% damage if the target was poisoned or diseased, but cures the target of both. Healing amount is not multiplied. }} |stam=11 |descrip=User goes first and reflects all incoming damage back at the attacker for this turn. }} |stam=7 |effect=100% |descrip=User locks its jaws on the enemy and inflicts poison, but is dazed for 1 turn for being shaken off. All opponent's combat moves are blocked for 2 turns. }} |acc= |stam=7 |effec=100% |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=A devastating punch that lowers opponent's defense 100% if it hits. }} |stam=8 |effect=100% |descrip=A filthy, drooling, sloppy, long-lasting smooch. Causes disease on the target if it hits. }} |stam=9 |effect=100% |descrip=Puts Bad Karma status on target if it hits. }} |acc= |stam=10 |effect= |weakvs= |descrip=Mercilessly pounds the target into the ground. chance to daze opponent. }} |acc= |stam=13 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=User lobs a toxic explosive at all enemies. chance of inflicting disease. }} |stam=15 |effect=100% |descrip=A horrid, overpowering odor that automatically knocks out the target if it hits. }} Category:Beast Category:Venom Category:Evolution 1 Category:Rare